The present invention relates to the removal of trash bags from associated trash cans. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method of facilitating the removal of an overfilled, or filled trash bag from a trash can.
Overfilled or filled trash bags are difficult to remove from associated trash cans. This is due to forces exerted by the filled trash bag on one or more internal sidewalls of the trash can. Thus, a person who wishes to remove the overfilled trash bag will typically have substantial difficulties. In some instances, a single individual may not be able to remove the filled trash bag without assistance. Even when the trash bag can be removed, it is often difficult to do so as the associated trash can tends to lift off the ground upon attempted trash bag removal. Further, the force required to remove the trash bag may exceed its tensile strength, thus tearing the trash bag and spilling its contents.
Various devices have been created to help remove a trash bag from a trash can. However, all known trash bag removal devices have shortcomings—they either do not work well or are too complex. Thus, there remains a need for a simple and efficient device to facilitate the removal of a filled trash bag from a trash can. The present invention addresses that need.